


The Mirror

by Miss_Mansfeld



Series: Readanne [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mansfeld/pseuds/Miss_Mansfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the user who asked me to resubmit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

Anne closed the door of her cabin. Now she was all alone. She sat on a chair and started to read a book.

After an hour she got bored. She walked to the window. It was a calm night, the moon was bright, the stars shined and the sea was quiet. Anne enjoyed this peacful atmosphere for a while until she heared a shout:

-Put yer goddamned hands somewhere else or I'll cut them off!

It was Mary. Anne loved to listen to her voice.

...and then she smiled. She had a thought.

She sat on her bed, undid the laces of her corset and pulled her breasts out of her shirt. 'Well, no one will hear it' she thought when rolled down her stockings and spreaded her legs. She felt herself uncomfortable in this position so she tried to find a better position for herself. On the wall over the bed there was a mirror. 'Nope!' and Anne turned away from the wall.

Now she was comfortable. She ran her finger along her own cunt.

-Well, cunny, long time no see, right?

She hasn't touched herself for a while. She couldn't find any reason. Or it was Mary who touched her. But now she was all alone and she also had a reason: Mary's voice. Mary's beautiful low voice. So she repeated the motion again. And again. Then she started to rub her clit. At first she rubbed slowly, trying to concentrate at Mary. After she rubbed herself harder and harder. She was halfway there. She quietly moaned Mary's name when... Somebody opened the door. Anne was scared. Maybe it was Jack? Maybe he heard the moan?

But it was someonemore pleasant. It was Mary. However, Anne still felt herself somewhat awkward.

-Oh, Bonny lass! I'm sorry I didn't mind to disturb ye.

With these words Mary checked Anne. Her long red hair. Her beautiful shining eyes. Her half-parted red lips. Her sweaty face. Her huge white breasts. Her wet cunt and those sweet long fingers on it. Her shapely long legs. Mary suddenly had a feeling to pleasure her love.

-No, Mary, ye didn't disturbed me in any ways. I was just...

-Shhh... I know what ye were doing. I wandered over and heared yer moan. I wanted to check ye out but now...

-But ye looked confused at first.

-It was because I wasn't sure how ye would react. Now I want to touch ye too. To help ye in touching. Ye won't mind, would ye?

Anne smiled.

-Of course I won't mind, Mary! Here, come over. Make yourself comfortable.

Mary pulled off her bandana and walked to her. She pulled out a flower from her hair and put it in Mary's. The woman checked herself in the mirror.

-I think they fit ye better, Bonny lass!

They both laughed and then kissed.

-Bonny lass, why are ye turned away from the mirror?

-Well, I felt somewhat stupid: touching myself and watching it in the mirror so I turned away from it.

-And now yer not the only one who touches ye so we can turn to the mirror.

Anne shrugged and did as Mary suggested.

The woman took her boots off and climbed on the bed.

-Look how pretty ye are. -Mary whispered as she grabbed one of the girl's breasts. Anne allways will be a little girl for her. So, she grabbed Anne's left breast as her other hand grabbed Anne's left breast as her other hand took Anne's hand and pulled it down, down, down.

-Look, how big yer tits are, ye little cheater! -and Mary pinched a nipple.

-Mary, sweetheart, yer tits are nice too. So cute and tiny.

Anne reached with her free hand under Mary's shirt and grabbed one. Suddenly Mary started to laugh.

-Man, Anney, look how stupid we look!

Anne looked at the mirror: they held each other's breasts and their other hand was at her cunt.

-So, let's continue the touching because I calmed down after those talkey talkeys.

With these words Anne rubbed her clit again.

-Yer right, let me help ye.

Mary inserted two fingers inside her love's cunt. It was nice and warm and wet, just like any other time they did it. She started to stroke quicker, in and out, in and out, Anne also rubbed her own clit, harder and harder. She moaned loudly. She was almost there. Mary then had an idea. She kissed Anne and then her mouth wandered to a nipple. The woman sucked it while continued stroking Anne. Soon her other hand also was at the warm little cunt, helping Anne in rubbing. Anne looked at the mirror. She saw herself moaning, Mary licking her breasts and how they both rubbed her clit, also Mary's fingers stroking her. Anne couldn't help and started to moan louder until she came and shouted Mary's name. She watched herself coming, her cunt trembling and soaking the bed and Mary moved her face there and licked her juices.

-Mmm, Bonny lass, ye tastes so good! Like every time we're doing it.

Mary kissed Anne and the girl tasted herself on the woman's lips.

-Now let's do this again, but now I'll be helping ye. -Anne said as she finally calmed down.

-I'm approving yer idea, Bonny lass! -Mary said and took off her shirt.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Mary was sleeping, embraced Anne with one hand but the girl couldn't sleep. All her thoughts were around how she came, how her juices soaked everything, also how Mary's cunt trembled when she came, her face every time she moaned and that sweet look when she was finished. With the help of the mirror she finally saw everything clearer. 'Next time we'll do this here again and I'll watch Mary in the mirror. Who knew a mirror can be so helpful!'

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I still think it's lame like wtf?~~


End file.
